The Brave Always Get Hurt
by 2KillAMb1Rd
Summary: I'm rubbish at summary's, so here it goes- It seems the incident 2 years ago with the demon bear Mor'du has been forgotten by the fair Queen Elinor of Clan Dunbroch, as she begins the long and tiresome organisation of Merida's betrothal... But when the poor Princess must spend two weeks with each of the three clans, will she realize that there really is such a thing as true love?


**Ellooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo dere! Anyway...  
This was just a little thing I thought I would get going, and I'm hoping it will turn into another story for you all to (hopefully) enjoy! **  
**I came up with this idea when watching Brave the other night, and I think I have the whole story thought out in my head XD**  
**Cos dat iz how I roooooll! LOL**  
**By da way, I will misspell some of the characters speech, only to make it sound more Scotty :D**  
**ENJOY!**

**_Here, there... wait, WHAT?!.._**

_"Merida!"_

The queen called for the red head, striding gracefully through the kitchen at full speed, ignoring all funny looks from the kitchen maids.  
_One must always ignore others opinions._

Elinor, queen, and wife to the clumsy, big headed King Fergus of clan Dunbroch, was not happy with her daughters current behaviour.

Not happy _at all_.

Merida, the teenage red haired (and there was a lot of hair!) princess, had already narrowly escaped her expected betrothal to one of the other three clans once.

And that was thanks to a little incident with a spell, and poor Elinor turning into a bear and nearly being slaughtered by her own beloved Fergus.

But it seemed that her mothers hope for her betrothal had come around again, and there was no way Merida was getting out of this one!

* * *

_5 minutes earlier, at the Dunbroch dinning table..._

"It's not _faaaair_!" the teenager wined, pulling a face.

When Elinor had broken the news to her daughter, it had gone easier than expected. But little did she know that in about five minutes she would be chasing Merida around the entire castle.

"Oh come now, Merida! Do we have to go through it again?! Or shall I jus' eat sum more of that cake an' be dun with it?" Elinor snapped, appalled by her daughters behavior up the table. "And would you please take yur bow off the table?!"

"Ah, come Elinor! Leave 'er be for once! Let the lass 'ave sum space." Fergus called from his end of the wooden table.

His attention then returned to his three sons.

Ah, Hamish, Harris and Hubert. They hadn't changed in the last two years, apart from their increase in sudden growth spurts.

Elinor always told them it was because eat far too much.

Mean while, Fergus couldn't be happier that his three five-year-old boys were as tall as wee eightlings!

"Yu know the Clan rules!" her mothers harsh tone invaded Merida's thoughts.

"But wi changed the Clan rules! Remember? Us young'rs marry for love now!" Merida screeched, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Ay, she 'as a point love." the king cut in. But when he saw his wife's face go a darker pink he knew not to interfere with the 'ladies business'.

When Elinor had finished glaring at the oaf, she turned back to her daughter and put on a calm face, only allowing herself a small smile.

"Merida," the queen started "I know as well as yu do what happened back then, but this is now! And yu need to stop actin' like such a child! You've nearly twenty years on yu, for Thors sake!

"And anyway, I'll 'ave nothing from you of love, for it seems that one of the Clans first born has taken a liking for you since the Clan gathering last month!"

"Here, there...wait, WHAT?!"

Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall.

There was only one way the free spirited young teenager liked to describe these clans. Hilariously annoying.

But never would she imagine one of their first born being interested in her, like _that_!

There was only one of the three that had ever stuck in her mind, bit she would never dare admit it, in the knowing that her brothers would tease her mercilessly, and she would probably kill herself from the embarrassment.

For who would have thought it? Merida, the young, wild, free, nature loving Princess of Clan Dunbroch, taking a liking to a _boy?!_

**Well, I hope you all liked it!**  
**Please tell me what ou think so I can decide whether to bother with anymore chapters! :)**

**xox**


End file.
